twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonian
Dragonian are a unique species more commonly associated with dragons due to their identical characteristics to the mythology creatures. Unlike those written in stories, they possess the capability to take human form and even a hybrid variation between, manifesting their power in remarkably diverse ways. Dragonian were one of the first species to cross over from the veil upon the onset of the shift, which in turn played a role in the ultimate subjugation of the United Kingdoms by Abraxus, utilizing their virtually unknown existence and even less understood tactics to his advantage. At the forefront, Dragonian are considered heavily military-centric, striving for both honor and discipline, while taking notable disrespect when neither is bestowed. To this day little is known Stateside of their origin or what intentions they have. Currently, due to Abraxus' uprising, they have drawn ample attention from multiple organizations most prominently being the Order of Ulrich and the Bloodwolf's Host. Due to the power of this species, only the Hybrid are a playable race and are strictly observed by the staff. Please refer to Amelia Webber for any inquires when making an app. Biology Culture Dragonian are a race of large reptilian creatures more commonly referred to as dragons. Unlike the mythology surrounding the species, they are sentient, and in fact are believed to harbor a degree of intellect several times that of a human. They are capable of recalling events dating back centuries in detail, some quite vividly and adapt with surprising efficiency to their environment, mimicking the general manner of society when in a hybrid state and even adopting spoken dialects with minimal difficulty. It is not uncommon to see them perform traits or activities others would require months or even years of practice. Dragonian have a militaristic mentality, adhering to a strict culture of respect and discipline. Much of their customs involve “Rites” required by the youngling to pass in order to reach various stages in development. While their mannerism may differ, conquest and battle is a tradition few disregard. They pride themselves in combat and use this as a basis to determine cooperation within their ranks. To refuse a challenge is considered shameful; enough many will disregard any future requests, citing them unworthy or even as trash. Likewise, when declaration of war is made, they will go to significant, often excessive length, to assure what can best be described as a “total victory.” They are thorough, methodical and absolute, seeking not merely to cripple their adversary but decimate them to the extent any further uprising is improbable at best, impossible otherwise. Coincidently, they are not opposed to diplomacy, despite their seemingly dogmatic perspective and may enter a ceasefire if they deem it beneficial, although demands can be high. Some Dragonian have waned from these trademarks of their ancestry, assuming a more compromising relationship with other species. Culturally they have a tendency to maintain smaller individual clans, known as Krants, that includes relatives or those they consider as such. At times they may unify to form a larger Krant, although this is often done out of arrogance and may in fact cause opposition. For the most part, Dragonian avoid conflict that would see their typical total war tactics become a necessity. Since having passed through the veil into the earthly realm, the majority of Dragonian have found themselves unable to change into their dragon form, instead forced to take a human-hybrid combination, the latter only serving as a temporary manifestation of their power before a human equivalent was necessary. Speculation by their own is the mana of this world is inefficient to maintain their exceptional size and potency. There is further credence to this hypothesis as the elder Dragonian seem to supersede these restrictions, whether they suffer a diminished degree of power is unknown. Hybrids Hybrids are an alternate form of the Dragonian race, wherein they are able of masquerading themselves by taking on the appearance of a human. It became a necessity for their survival as they were frequently a target of hostility, usually derived from either territorial conquest or fear. This would allow to them to integrate into societal cultures leaving none the wiser. For these reasons, many harbor resentment toward humanity and others creatures who share a degree of sympathy to them, although some have chosen to move on over the millennia, suggesting perhaps there was more to their history than is presently known. Their human form is remarkable thorough, comprised of no striking distinctions, and in actuality they can even manipulate their biological structure to pose as a near identical match, thereby making detection virtually unfeasible. The sole exception would arise from their mana flow, which fluctuates at unusual volumes and will appear alien to those with the ability to sense such a subtle difference, oddly akin to a wavy pattern as though one were on a drug induced high. Many often attribute this to an exceptional potency in mana, dismissing the abnormality as anything of suspect. Although they possess highly attuned human attributes, hybrids are notably more durable, often able to survive flesh wounds that would incapacitate a human and disregard pain more easily. They have heightened strength and agility, while being far less susceptible to disease of any kind, harboring a direct immunity to the widespread viruses. They are nonetheless, weakest at this stage. Breeding Incidentally, this makes interspecies breeding a possibility, albeit a union of any kind is not devoid of risk. Hybrids normally intertwined their nervous system, making the act equally mental, as it is physical. A hybrid’s exceptional mana will fuse into their partner, causing instability in their own powers, often resulting in volatile overcharges, which can make it difficult to use abilities of any kind in some cases. It is presently unknown what further ramification may arise given the limited data, although it has been speculated one could begin to take on traits of a hybrid as their body is forced to adapt with the alien power. Hybrid Manifestation What is arguably their most fascinating characteristic is the capability to harness a portion of their Dragonian powers and manifest it in a variety of ways, each unique to the respective individual. Some exhibit what would be perceived as more of a typical humanoid mutation, elongated claws, wings, fangs and so forth, while others remain completely human, their power manifesting in the form of weaponry, armor, traditional magic or a combination of the aforementioned. The excessive degree of variation makes it impossible to document with any accuracy. During this infusion, a hybrid’s abilities are further increased, although the extent is usually connected to what their abilities happen to be but for all intends and purposes they are considered powerful opponents, likely to surpass any other species overall by direct comparison. It should be noted that their mana is finite, and will eventually revert to the human state, evidently losing the increased power. Hybrids however have an abundance of mana, making the tactic of simply outlasting them through constant evasive means not typical advisable. Abraxus Presently, the only known Dragonian who is capable of taking a fully-fledged non-hybrid form is Abraxus, who has occupied the European Peninsula, enslaving most of the United Kingdom and establishing himself the Paradragma, a title affixed to the Dragonian hierarchy. At his beckon is a legion of dragon spawn and Dragma, lieutenants serving directly beneath him. It is probable many considered his second have the equal capability of invoking their true dragon form but few have witnessed such accountings first hand. Incidentally, this has arose conflict amongst even his kin, suggesting his uprising was not of mutual agreement some claiming he has violated the Rites. Dragon Spawn The dragon spawn are varying species of lesser dragons, who serve as the vanguard, making up the bulk of Abraxis’ force presently occupying London, with an overall estimation well exceeding the tens of thousands. The actual name derives from human origin, people who sought to fixate a title to the race of creatures who appeared to be nothing more than shock troops, an accurate assumption upon further investigation. Unlike those of their ancestry, who possess both sophistication and ample cognitive abilities, the dragon spawn remain on the opposite side of spectrum. Their intelligence can be best held in comparison to animalistic cunning, with vocal commutation regulated to typical roars, and howls one might see in other earthly mammals such as lions or wolves. There are exceptions, with some reaching the intellectual equivalency of a young human child and others adapting competent language capabilities, although this is often thought to be a distinct rarity. Their biological structure is primarily that of reptilian characteristics, many in possession of hardened scales often impervious to conventional weaponry and large fangs to ward off predators. Despite this many differs in remarkably fascinating manners. The term “giant lizard” does hold a degree of relevance nowadays, as demonstrated by the Zalamander, a literal salamander whose sizes is enormous by comparison. The majority are quadrupeds, and the average size of a slightly larger than a lion, although there have been noted omissions, with apparent sightings of spawn reaching over the height of a city bus, while others have surpassed even the Elder dragons themselves. A more noticeable difference is the bipedal examples, which take on perplexing attributes that many have presumed are not of dragon origin. It has been speculated they were a race either long forced into subjugation or even bred into faithful obedience, no longer capable of independent thought beyond the aforementioned. These are mere human theories with little statistical proof given Abraxis closing off the UK. Current known examples include… *Fanfir *Hydra *Leviathan *Nidhoggr *Wyvern *Zalamander Gallery These are to demonstrate the vast degree of diversity for hybrids and may be used as a reference or outright when deciding on a particular form for them to take. Be mindful they are not a default, as no such thing exists and instead are merely for show to help members along. HybridAme.gif Hybrid2.jpg